leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Diantha/Manga
In the Pokémon Adventures manga Diantha debuts in the . She is one of the 17 Successors that have received a Key Stone from Gurkinn. She first appears in Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change, where she arrives at Lysandre Café to shield and her friends from Lysandre's Pokémon with her Mega . The two converse on what they think beauty represents, which ends when Lysandre leaves to do other business. After realizing that Diantha is a famous movie star, Y excitedly introduces herself to Diantha. Before they can talk, Y's excitement brings the attention of many of Diantha's fans, who immediately rush in to see her. Diantha later bids farewell to Y and her friends. Diantha later decides to take a break from acting after her latest movie had come out, much to the shock of her fans and the media. She meets up with Korrina, who had gone into hiding after a brush with Team Flare cost her and Gurkinn the Tower of Mastery. They find Gurkinn being attacked by Team Flare Admin Chalmers and his army of and . With her Mega Gardevoir, Diantha drives Chalmers away and rescues Gurkinn. The three decide to travel together and find 's cocoon form before Team Flare, who have already uncovered 's tree form, does. Further on in their journey, Diantha and the others find a wild being attacked by a thief. They manage to defeat the thief with their Mega-Evolved Pokémon, but Diancie is forced to find a new home. As it thanks them and leaves, Gurkinn reveals that Diancie is capable of Mega Evolution. In Tying Trevenant, Diantha's group travels to , where Team Flare is preparing to take Xerneas's tree by using a group of mind-controlled citizens from Vaniville Town. They find X and his friends captured by Essentia after a failed attempt to rescue their fellow townspeople. While Gurkinn stays behind to rescue X and his friends and Korrina faces Celosia alone, Diantha is ambushed by Malva, who reveals herself as a member of Team Flare and attacks. Malva traps herself and Diantha in a , which isolates both of them from the outside world. Malva explains to Diantha that she is simply stalling for time while Team Flare manages to move Xerneas to their base. Although Y and Shauna attempt to break the barrier from the outside, their attempts fail and eventually the Magic Room sinks into the ground. Team Flare successfully obtains Xerneas, but X and his friends manage to prevent the ultimate weapon from taking any innocent lives by weakening the weapon of most of its power. Despite this and Y having Xerneas join her team, Malva reveals that she defeated Diantha and managed to capture Yveltal, which had been sleeping as a cocoon in the ground underneath Xerneas's tree. Due to Xerneas and Yveltal possessing equal strength, the two sides are forced to have a ceasefire otherwise the battle would lead into an endless war between the two Legendary Pokémon. In Pinsir Glares, Diantha is revealed to be alive and well, having been hidden underground by , an old acquaintance of hers, to avoid the ultimate weapon's beam. Blue reveals to Diantha that he is searching for "Z", the Legendary Pokémon , which has the power to end Xerneas and Yveltal's endless war. Diantha agrees to help Blue search for clues to Zygarde's whereabouts. After meeting with X and his friends on and introducing Blue to them, Diantha and Blue head to the Lost Hotel to meet up with Gurkinn again. In Zygarde Appears, Diantha and Blue travel to Anistar City after learning that Zygarde had appeared there. Upon arriving, they find Zygarde in the middle of a battle between X's group and Essentia. Before they can land, Essentia successfully captures Zygarde and escapes. In Malamar Traps, after learning that Team Flare went into hiding at Pokémon Village, Diantha, Blue, and X's group all head out to confront the villains. On the way to the village, the group is attacked by Xerosic, who uses his to put everyone to sleep. In Yveltal Steals, Diantha is revealed to have woken up and goes on ahead to the village while X and Blue stay behind to fight Xerosic. On her way, Diantha is intercepted by Malva, who used her Talonflame to attack her. By utilizing a technique used by , Diantha blocks Malva's attack, only to find that Malva managed to snatch her Mega Charm away. When Malva escapes by taking to the skies, Diantha follows after by having Gardevoir move them through the air. The chase takes them to the skies above the Pokémon Village. When Y sees the two fighting, she helps Diantha by having Fletchy burn Malva's hand to force her to drop the Mega Charm. Y attempts to assist with battling Malva, but Diantha refuses and asks her to stay out of the battle. After some time, Malva witnesses Lysandre's defeat as the Zygarde he was controlling begins to separate from underneath his feet. This distraction allows Gardevoir to get a hit on Talonflame, which causes it to drop Malva. Diantha attempts to help Malva by reaching out with her hand, but Malva rejects her and ends up falling onto the rubble after failing to catch Lysandre. After Team Flare is fully defeated, Diantha and the remaining Elite Four members carry Malva's unconscious body away. In Omega Alpha Adventure 20, a younger Diantha is seen at the Tower of Mastery in a flashback of 's time as one of Gurkinn's students. Pokémon mod 2}}|0=Gardevoir|1=Mega Gardevoir}} Adventures.png |img_size=x200px |cap=Diantha's mod 2}}|0=Gardevoir|1=Mega Gardevoir}} |epnum=PAXY09 |epname=Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change |desc= is Diantha's only known Pokémon. It is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir. It was first seen in Lysandre Café with its Trainer, where Diantha had Gardevoir Mega Evolve to make Lysandre back off from attacking , , and .}}